Amor sin Fronteras
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: La hija ed Tai y Sora se aloja con una amiga en casa de Mimi.. para entretenerlas.. esta les cuenta una historia de verdadero amor... que perduro por siempre a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.. partiendo por una separacion...(Taiora)fertig (listo)
1. Viaje a Italia

Hola!!! Esto asusta... yo escribiendo u  taiora?? o_Ô (Haru) yo.. que no me gusta esa pareja... ok.. como sea.. espero que les guste... porsia.. tiene segunda parte...

Amor Sin Fronteras

**Viaje a Italia: **

Mitsune, la hija de Sora y Tai se encontraba en casa de Mimi, junto con Kanako, la hija de Izzy. Esa noche Mitsune y Kanako la pasarían en casa de Mimi, ya que Tai y Sora tenían una comida muy importante, mientras que Izzy se encontraba trabajando fuera del país. Las tres se encontraban conversando en la habitación que ocuparían esa noche las dos más pequeñas. Mitsune y Kanako tenían 13 años. 

-tía Mimi.. ¿nos puedes contar una historia?-pidió Mitsune.

-bueno.. no soy muy buena.. pero puedo intentarlo... ¿de qué quieren que se trate?

-¡¡de amor!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo las treceañeras, ya que las dos estaban enamoradas.

-está bien-dijo Mimi más animada-les contaré una historia de un amor sin fronteras... les contaré la historia de amor de tus papás, Mitsune. Esto sucedió cuando tenían 16 años: 

Sora estaba sola en el parque, llorando silenciosamente.

-por qué... por qué... yo no quiero...-murmuraba la chica.

En eso, llegó su novio, Taichi Yagami, más conocido como Tai. 

-¿Sora? ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-......-la joven no respondía, solo seguía llorando. Tai no supo que hacer así que la abrazó tiernamente intentando entender su sufrimiento. Esto calmó a la chica, pero a la vez hizo que se ruborizara. Poco a poco, el llanto de la muchacha fue sellado y esta dijo:

-muchas gracias Tai...

-Sora.. ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estabas llorando?

-es que... es que... mañana me voy a.. me voy a.. a Italia..

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡te vas a Italia!? ¿¡a vivir!?-la joven Takenouchi solo asintió. El chico Yagami desvió su mirada. ¡era injusto! Después de tanto que le costó confesarle su amor a Sora... ella se iría... justo cuando se cumplía su sueño de estar junto con Sora siendo más que amigos... ella se tenía que ir a vivir a otro país... 

-Tai... lo lamento... yo.. no quiero esto.. pero mis papás.. ellos... ya sabes que no puedo hacer nada... 

-no...

-¿qué?

-no.. no lo puedo creer... no puedo creer que esto pase justo ahora...

-Tai.. te prometo que cuando pueda.. volveré... volveré para estar contigo para siempre... te lo prometo...

Al escuchar esto, el joven levanto su cabeza, para ver los ojos que tanto adoraba, para ver la sonrisa que lo cautivaba, para ver el rostro de la persona que amaba. Luego de observarla por unos segundos, no resistió la tentación y lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Poco a poco, cada segundo que pasaba antes de unirse en un beso, era sufrido por los dos. Todo terminó cuando al fin se besaron. Todo el sufrimiento terminó. Ya nada importaba. Solo ellos que estaban juntos y no se separarían nunca. Pero los momentos pasan y pronto tuvieron que separase y los problemas volvieron. Se miraron fijamente, esta vez con un aire de tristeza, pero sin quitar ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro de sus miradas. Tranquilamente se fueron alejando el uno el otro y sus miradas se fueron desviando, por el daño que les causaría esta separación.

-Tai...

-¿si Sora?

-no me vayas a despedir por favor.... 

-¿por qué no?

-es que me va a doler mucho despedirme de ti.. no quiero eso...

-no te preocupes.. no será una despedida.. solo será un hasta luego...-respondió Tai mirándola de la forma más tierna que exista. 

La chica lo abrazó agradeciendo el ánimo que le daba y luego decidieron que volverían a sus casas. Tai al acompañó ya que era de noche y estaba oscuro. Ninguno mencionó nada, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sora. Allí Tai le dijo:

-recuerda que nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso pase, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad...

Sora le respondió con una gran sonrisa, que cautiva a cualquiera. Se despidieron y Tai se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó allí, se fue directamente a su pieza, sin decir nada a nadie. Lo único que quería era pensar sobre la partida de Sora. Pasó la hora y dieron la tres de la mañana. Taichi no lograba conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba atemorizado con la partida de SU Sora, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado. Claro que no lo podía demostrar. No frente a Sora. Eso le rompería más aun el corazón a la chica. Por eso trató de parecer tranquilo y optimista en el futuro. Como no podía dormir, aprovechó el momento para escribirle algo a Sora para que lo recordara siempre, una carta o un poema. 

**_Querida Sora:_**

_         No quiero que te vayas, pero entiendo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Quiero pedirte que me recuerdes siempre, que si necesitas ayuda yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Cuando estés triste piensa en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y cuando seas feliz recuerda que yo lo seré por ti. Si sientes temor a estar sola, no te preocupes, mi corazón siempre estará contigo. _

_         Ten por seguro de que yo te esperaré, por siempre, para siempre. Si no vuelves significará que eres feliz con alguien más, y yo estaré feliz porque tu lo eres. Si vuelves, juro que seremos felices hasta el fin de nuestros días, disfrutando cada segundo de la vida que se nos da. Seguro habrá cosas malas como siempre en la vida, pero juntos lo superaremos todo y juntos seremos quienes más disfruten la compañía del uno con el otro. Nada nos separará nunca._

_         Mi única esperanza de vida eres tu. Por ti vivo, por ti río, por ti sueño, por ti no siento frío, por ti soy todo lo que soy y por ti todo lo doy. Tu siempre serás mi diosa salvadora, tu siempre tendrás mi amor y nada nunca cambiará las cosas._

_         En la vida hay mucho que aprender, y todo lo que he aprendido me lo has enseñado tu. Una vida contigo es mi deseo, un vivir tranquilo solo se tiene a tu lado, el soñar es mucho más bello si tu estás en ese sueño._

_         Con esto espero que entiendas, que para mi solo tu importas, solo tu sabes quien soy y nadie más que tu me puede hacer feliz._

_Te ama con todo su ser_

Yagami Taichi 

****

****

****

****

La chica terminó de leer esto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tai...-repetía varias veces ella en un susurro.

El avión comenzaba a despegar, con Sora dejando atrás a quien más amaba, con una vaga promesa de volver y seguir su relación. El miedo a ser separados y no volverse a ver, era ligeramente reprimido por esa promesa. La necesidad de tenerse uno al otro había aumentado en esa fracción minutos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el avión de Sora llegó al aeropuerto de Italia. Los Takenouchi vivirían en Roma. El tiempo pasó.

En Japón, Tai iba triste a todas partes, como un alma en pena.

-vamos Tai... el amor que hay entre tu  y Sora es verdadero... ella volverá... ella te ama... o si no tu irás por ella-le decían sus amigo para animarlo. 

Mientras tanto, Sora en Italia había hecho muchos amigos y tenía a muchos chicos babeando por ella, pero ella los rechazaba a todos, con excepción de uno.

-¡hola Sora! ¿quieres salir?

-claro Valentino..-respondió ruborizada.

-¡genial! ¡paso por ti a las seis!-se despidieron y Sora se quedó pensando. 

-"por qué acepté salir con él? ¿y por qué me puse roja? Será que... (...)"

**estorbos: **^^ ojalá les haya gustado.. de ahí viene la segunda parte.. que sentirá Sora por valentino? (lo lamento.. no se me ocurrió nngun otro nombre..^-^U ) jejeje **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! **(ya es manía^^) ****

Haru 


	2. Extraño reencuentro

Hola!! Agradezco EL review que me llegó y elegí Italia porque... le pregunté a un amigo y el me dijo ese país... nada especial... este fic se lo dedico a tres personas ^^ a Alex, a Darkdi o Akassia y a CoNny-B que me mandó mi mísero review ^^

Amor Sin Fronteras 

**Extraño reencuentro: **

-"¿por qué acepté salir con él? ¿y por qué me puse roja? Será que... ¡no! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Tai! ¿qué me pasa? No puedo estar enamorada de dos personas.. ¡no! Eso es imposible.. es que... pero.. no puedo salir con Valentino ... sería como engañar a Tai.. pero Valentino.. con él me siento bien... con él me siento igual que con Tai.. no, no es cierto... no me siento igual con los 2 .. es que extraño mucho a Tai.. y traté de quitármelo de la cabeza, sintiéndome con otra persona igual que con él... yo sola me convencí que sentía lo mismo por Valentino que por Tai... ¿qué voy a hacer? Ya acepté ir con Val... lo llamaré y le explicaré mi situación.. es pero que me comprenda..." 

       Pasaron los años. Al segundo año, era el final de la escuela para los dos, era su último curso. Terminó el año escolar muy bien. Tai tuvo pequeños problemas, pero le ayudaron y salió bien. Sora en cambio, no tuvo problemas. Su relación con Val no cambió ni sus sentimientos. Ya en vacaciones, el joven Yagami estudiaba nervioso antes de entrar a la universidad. Quizás no era necesario, pero él quería estar muy bien preparado. En eso, la puerta del departamento de soltero que le habían arrendado los señores Yagami a Tai, se abrió lentamente como esperando encontrar un muerto.

-¿quién anda ahí?-preguntó Taichi desde su pieza, hiendo a la otra pieza, ya que era un departamento de dos ambientes. 

-...-no hubo respuesta. 

       Tai se puso nervioso, cuando al entrar no vio a nadie. De pronto, algo por detrás le tapó la boca, tomándolo por sorpresa. Una voz ronca le dijo al oído:   

-no hagas ningún movimiento innecesario.. ¿entendiste?

-mmm.. mmmfff...

Sin previo aviso, el extraño le dejó de tapar la boca y lo abrazó, al tiempo que habló, pero no con la voz ronca de antes, sino con una voz dulce y un poco más aguda:

-¡¡caíste!!

-¿¡Sora!?o_Ô ¡¡¡casi me matas de un susto!!!

-lo lamento-respondió Takenouchi sonriendo encantadoramente.

-no importa...

-¡es que me gustan las caras que pones!

-...¬¬*

-ya.. no te enojes ^-^

-¬¬ está bien... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Te dije que volvería para que estuviéramos juntos ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

Tai le respondió con una sonrisa. Aun estaban abrazados.

-¿y tus papás?

-estuvieron de acuerdo en que volviera... por cierto.. no deberías dejar la puerta abierta de tu departamento... es peligroso...-Sora lo miró con reproche.

-es que estaba esperando que tu volvieras...-le dijo mirándola seductoramente.

Se separaron. Se pusieron en frente uno del otro. Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse. Milímetro a milímetro. Esperando que sus labios se vuelvan a unir tal y como sucedía dos años antes. Sora le pasó las manos a Tai por el cuello y él las suyas por la cintura de la chica. El ansiado momento llegó. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, en un necesitado beso. Al igual que la última vez, todo a su alrededor se borró, nada les importaba, solo existían ellos, ellos y nadie más. El hecho de que se hayan extrañado todo esos dos años, el hecho de que no hayan tenido casi contacto, el hecho de que se amaban y no se habían tenido uno al otro por bastante tiempo, todos esos hechos, hacían que el beso fuera intenso, que el beso fuera una demostración de todo su amor del uno para el otro. En ese momento, ellos dos fueron uno, en ese momento sus almas se fusionaron mostrando que el amor prevalece durante el tiempo, a pesar de las distancias, mostrando que si el amor es verdadero nunca muere, que si el amor es verdadero nunca decae y nunca jamás se olvidará. Con un simple beso, se demuestran las emociones guardadas más en el fondo de el corazón, con un simple beso se entrega todo su ser a quien lo recibe, con un simple beso, con un simple y deseado beso todos los sueños se pueden cumplir realidad. 

**_"si el amor es verdadero, superará todas las tempestades y prevalecerá con el tiempo, sin importar cuanto sea la espera"_******

**Estorbos: **^ ^ espero que les haya gustado.. en especial a Alex... ojalá les haya gustado también la frase final que me inventé ^///^ el romanticismo no es mi especialidad pero hice lo que más pude ^ ^ aviso desde ya, que estoy pensando en una secuela del fic y en otro que venga antes de este... así que si kieren búsquenlo cuando este listo ^ ^.. intentaré de que sean más románticos que este... este es mi segundo fic de este estilo y el primero nadie los pescó... el primero fue: Carta de amor eterno.. (por si lo kieren leer) es un michi...

**MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**Haru**

          


End file.
